College Stinks (a Vladimir Tod story)
by theanonymoushitchhiker
Summary: Vladimir Tod has lived an adventure filled life always battling to the death, even with his best friends. And Vlad has a secret, he's half vampire. This book takes place after "12 Grade kills" and brings the world of Vladimir Tod back. This will spook you with new enimies, a disapearance, and a secret that can change the whole history of Elysia. R&R! (shout out to Heather Brewer)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Vlad stared at the casket unable to move, he felt numb and vacant. This time it was worse than the first, this time he was older, this time he didn't have any mother like figure to help care for him. Snow was there, October, Henry, everyone including Joss, but the only person in the room that could've possibly felt the way he was feeling was the man who was standing awkwardly behind him one hand on his shoulder and not bothering to hide the tears, Otis.

Otis was the smart one, true Vlad didn't trust his dad when he first arrived after all those years Vlad thought he was dead, but Otis trusted him the least, he knew his brother longer than Vlad knew his father. Vlad was very thankful that Otis never once said "I told you so," actually, quite frankly Otis didn't say much during these days. He said what he needed to, but never made nor responded to small talk, but on the other hand neither did Vlad. Nelly was human, so Otis scrounged up some money to hold her a traditional funeral. The preacher was on stage reading verses from the Holy Bible, but instead of listening, Vlad just stared at the closed casket. He desperately wished that just like how it wasn't his father found with his mother that this wasn't actually Nelly in this casket, but he couldn't fool himself into thinking that he hadn't seen his dad kill her.

When the preacher stopped preaching people went on stage and started to speak old memories they had of Nelly. Most of them stated simple things like, "Nelly was a true friend," or "Nelly and I used to chat when we had free time at work..." but they all were expecting Vlad to have the best speech. The time came for Otis to say his share, but he broke down and starting balling and quivering, so Vlad told him that he will go instead. Vlad slowly walked up the stage and took a deep breath. "Nelly was more than a friend to me," he started his voice quivering so much that he wondered if anyone could understand what he was saying, "she was my mother, the only one who truly understood me, the only one who really knew my darkest secrets." From somewhere in the room Joss sneered. "and no one can ever, _ever _replace her." All these memories flowed into his mind yet that was all he could seem to say.

He started to cry then the next thing he knew everyone was hugging everyone and they all moved outside of the church where Nelly's grave would be placed. soon the casket was placed into the ground. A little headstone that read "rest in peace, Nelly, let the angles take you in," was placed above it. Vlad was thankful that so many people came to Nelly's funeral, after the battle there has been a lot of grieving from multiple deaths, but it was just the fact that they all took the time to send away Nelly. Vlad wasn't sure if it was because they all were truly upset that Nelly had died or maybe they all still knew deep down that Vlad had done something for them that they had to say thank you for and this was their way to do it.

When the funeral ended, Vlad and Otis took a longer way to walk back to their old house; it was hard to go home without Nelly being there. sometimes Vlad forgot and would run into the house expecting Nelly to be in the kitchen cooking, but then when he didn't see her, Vlad would scream, "Nelly?" then would remember and break down and cry. "I want to move." Vlad told Otis as they walked.

"I can't." Otis said quietly.

"please!" Vlad begged. He couldn't stand to be anywhere near there, it reminded him too much of what had happened in his past, still he knew that Otis had loved Nelly and it would be hard for him to let her go.

"_You _can go live in your father's house." Otis replied, Vlad shook his head violently. "Or I suppose that you are old enough to live on your own Mahlyenki dyavol." Otis said using the pet name that Vikas had given him.

"no," Vlad said, "I can't leave you!"

"Then we stay." Otis said simply. They had walked the rest of the way home in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks after Nelly's funeral. Vlad had barely any contact with the outside world since college had still not started, so he was some what relieved when he received a phone call from Henry.

"Dude!" Henry said. "I know your upset and all, but I need some major help. Can I come over please?" Vlad agreed willingly because not only was Henry his best friend (he needed company other than Otis), but he owed Henry _big time_. About ten minutes later Henry showed up at Vlad's house.

"So umm, tomorrow is October's birthday," Henry began, "and um I don't know what to do for her…"

"Whoa!" Vlad said snickering. "You, Henry McMillan, are asking me, Vladimir Tod for girl advice?!"

"It's different!" Henry screamed throwing his arms in the air. "We're not talking about any ordinary girl, we're talking about a girl like, like you!"

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest then teased, "You mean like a vampire?"

"No" Henry said defiantly than slowed his voice, "I mean like an outcast."

Vlad went silent. "Well then." He finally said then sat up on the counter he then thought that Nelly would've killed him if she saw him do that so he quickly jumped down. "You don't have any problem doing anything for me."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend."

"Well," Vlad said, "if I was you, I would start with…" he made quotation marks with his fingers, "happy birthday."

Henry widened his eyes with sarcasm. "Great idea! Marvelous, perfect, splendid!" he screamed walking around the room. When he stopped in front of Vlad, he threw his hands on Vlad's shoulders and started to somewhat shake him. "Then what?"

"Um," Vlad said. "Take her somewhere… Ooo I got it! Throw her a surprise birthday party at the Crypt!"

"I can do that! Thanks man you're a life savor." Henry said enthusiastically. At this comment Vlad started to laugh. "What?" Henry said confused.

"I already know I'm a _life savor_, Henry."

Henry also started to laugh remembering how it was Vlad that had stopped the whole battle. Honestly if Henry didn't have any control over himself, he would break down and give Vlad a bear hug, partly because Vlad had given him a great idea for October's birthday, and partly because he didn't remember the last time he had seem Vlad laugh. "Are you ready for school to start?" Henry asked Vlad.

"Truthfully, no." Vlad responded. Vlad sighed; he was definitely not looking forward for school. Otis had told him that it's a chance to move on and get his mind off of things, but in the past five years Vlad had been through so much that he knew that that was not the case. It felt like every moment he was looking behind his back, making sure no one was coming after him.

Vlad glanced at Henry. Even though he was standing right in front of him, laughing with him, he felt distant. Vlad guessed this was because he let Vikas and his father get close to him then they ended up backstabbing him. Vlad shook the thought of Henry ever doing that out of his head. After all, Henry was his drudge and he could always order him not to.

Henry detected the sorrow in Vlad's eyes. "I'm sorry." He said in his serious tone.

"For what, asking about school?" Vlad asking snapping back to reality, but he knew Henry to well. Sometimes he thought that Henry would still to this day act like Vlad's drudge even if Vlad had never bit Henry when he was eight.

"MaybeCollege will be different for you, Vlad."

Vlad snickered. "How?"

Henry rubbed his chin. "lets see, your parents died in a fire, you were bullied, stupid Eddy Poe tried to rat out your biggest secret, D'Ablo tortured you and kidnapped your aunt, you were staked in the heart, your grandfather tried to kill you, half of vampire kind were after you because they either wanted you dead and wanted to steal your powers, you fought Joss every night, you learned your dad was still alive, Otis left frequently, you had to get punished for all your dad did, the whole Slayer Society was after you, you had to stop a battle between humans, slayers, and vampires, Joss had to kill you, your girlfriend almost died, you learned your dad killed your mom, your dad almost killed you, _and _you were failing math. Not to jinx anything, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing left to go wrong."

Vlad grinned and hoped Henry was right. For the first time he looked at his past as somewhat of a joke, maybe he could get through this, after all there was no easy way out because he was the pravus and the pravus is supposed to live forever. "Actually," he told Henry, "a lot can happen in forever." The two grinned than traveled to the living room, sat down, and started to play _Race to Armageddon 4_.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 8 o'clock when Henry left. Not long afterwards, Otis came in through the door. Vlad glanced up from the TV at him, he looked drunk. Vlad was shocked, he had never saw Otis like this before, and quite frankly it scared him. "Where were you?" Vlad asked, he managed to speak calmly.

"I've decided I might as well get out." Otis said half mindedly, he started to sway so Vlad made him sit down. "I – I figured," Otis stumbled with his words, "that it's no use to sit and mourn right? It- it's not like it will help change the past." At this a goofy grin appeared on his face. "But you never know, the world has its mysteries." Vlad wasn't sure if he should say anything, so he just sat and listened. Otis continued, "think of it this way, (his voice slurred) the ones, us, who had death at the end of our names lived, while the rest, the innocent, died." Otis began to laugh.

It scared Vlad to see his uncle like this. "Uncle Otis," Vlad said. "I think it's time for bed."

Otis gave him an are-you- kidding-me look and said, "Fine, fine, you don't want me here, I'll leave." He began walking to his room.

"Good night!" Vlad called after him. Otis turned around, gave a solute, then went in his room and shut the door. _What's with him? _Vlad thought when Otis was in his room.

Suddenly Otis said telepathically, *_I can read your mind!* _Vlad heard giggling from Otis's room.

"My god." Vlad whispered to himself then responded, *_immature. I'm going out.* _He then blocked his mind so Otis couldn't read it.

Vlad threw on a hoodie and his shoes and stepped outside. It was fairly windy and a little chilly. The sky was a nice shade of grey-blue. Vlad began to walk down the street, wondering about Otis. Obviously he was drinking, but Vlad doubted that it was blood wine. But why? Okay, Vlad _knew _it was because of his depression, but why drink human alcohol? Otis was a vampire meaning he had no taste for human food.

Just thinking about food made Vlad's stomach grumble. Since Nelly died, it had been hard for Vlad to feed. He had to stretch himself to go periods without eating, when he had to, he would feed off of cows as a snack.

He glanced around to see if anyone else was around. He then realized that there, two houses down on the opposite side of the street, was a girl about the age of ten running around her yard trying to catch fireflies. Vlad's stomached growled louder. _No, _he told himself, but his feet kept leading him towards her. He could hear her heart beat, calling him to her. One step towards her, pause. Another step, pause. He must have been going about his dilemma awkwardly because the girl now stopped and was staring at him. He could hear her thoughts, _who is this boy? _She thought. _Maybe he's lost... if he is I'll give him my jar of fireflies so he can see! _Vlad licked his lips; his hunger was not under his control. Soon he was at the bottom of the girl's driveway. He and the girl stood staring at one another as if they were having a staring contest. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning into the girl. At the same moment, Henry's car rounded the corner. Joss jumped out of the car putting Vlad into a head lock and threw him into the car. Henry stomped on the gas, and began driving away. "Dude you have to bite me!" Joss said to Vlad who had his fangs out and realized how dangerously close he had come to drinking from a ten year old girl. "I can't," Vlad said weakly. "If I do so, you'd either be my drudge or I'd have to kill you."

"Then bite me!" Henry yelled slamming on the breaks. Henry jumped over the seat and traded places with Joss. He held out his arm to Vlad. "bite me."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry." Vlad said for the fifth time that hour. It was the day after Henry and Joss saved Vlad from attacking the little girl, and all three were sitting around Henry's room.

"It's no problem, Vlad." Henry said a little annoyed now. "Everyone needs to eat."

"Yeah," Vlad said a little uncomfortably, "but not from their best friend." Vlad sighed.

"Well you could've had me; I taste better." Joss said. Vlad scrunched his face in embarrassment.

"whatever." Henry said. Then, changing the subject, he announced, "oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Vlad! " He sat up straighter. "I've talked to the people at the Crypt, and they agreed that having October's birthday party there is a great idea!" Henry glanced at Vlad. "Can you come, (he ran his hand through his hair) tonight?"

"Tonight?" Vlad screamed, he almost fell off of Henry's bed. "You got the idea yesterday! How the heck did you already talk to them?"

"I drove there after I left your house." Henry said simply. "I ran into you on my way back."

"Still, don't you think it's a little soon?" Vlad asked.

Henry shrugged. "nah." Henry said. "Everyone would be there anyways."

Vlad agreed to come.

By the time Vlad showed up at the party, everyone else was practically there. The second Snow saw him, she ran up and put him in a tight hug. "Hi!" she screamed. "Your back!" (Vlad had not been to the Crypt since Nelly had died.)

"yeah." Vlad responded; he was glad to be. He then pulled Snow real close, and whispered in her ear, "How have you been? Do you feel any different? If so, what can you do?"

"That's the thing." Snow said. "I've been the same! I still even eat human food, but I don't suggest you feed from me."

"Strange," Vlad mumbled. "Well let me know if something happens." He then started to walk around the Crypt and catch up with the people that he had not seen since Nelly's funeral. It felt like the first night in forever that he forgot about his worries and actually had fun. October was happy about her party and was glowing with excitement. The whole club was rallied up and on their feet. To Vlad, it could have possibly been the best night he had at the Crypt. It felt so good to be with everyone again.

Later in the night, Snow became more non-social and stuck to herself on a couch. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked her. Snow tried to smile and shake it off, but Vlad knew something was bothering her. "What is it?"

Snow scrunched her face. "Here, let's go outside." She grabbed Vlad by the hand and led him outside. "I have to tell you something," Snow said slowly, she was silent for a couple minutes.

"What?" Vlad asked.

"My aunt is making me go to a different school for at least a year." Snow stated.

Vlad frowned; they were supposed to tackle college together, as a couple!

"The thing is," Snow continued, "she thinks that the answer to getting over my dad is going to a boarding school in England."

"England?!" Vlad screamed grabbing Snow's hands. "That's more than just miles away."

"I know." Snow cried.

"You can't just leave me like this!" Vlad screamed selfishly.

"Vlad!" Snow yelled. "It's not like I have a choice."

"I know." Vlad said quietly. "It's just you're the only one I have left." Vlad was on the verge of crying. "I have to go home." He said leaving Snow outside alone. Before he left, Vlad noticed tension between Henry and October. _Wow, _he thought, _how much can happen in almost two minutes. _He shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. Vlad then said his goodbyes then ran home to let Snow's information run through his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad laid on his bed throwing and catching a baseball in his hand in disbelief. Just when he thought it was over, that no one else could possibly leave him, Snow's aunt goes and robs her from him. He wasn't mad at Snow at all, or her aunt really, he was more mad at himself for thinking that for a moment his half-vampire life is over and that he was going to grow up with human problems and everything would be dandy. He sighed. He admitted that running away from the party wasn't a good idea, but he was more ashamed of blaming Snow for all of this; he loved her. Most honestly he hadn't seen her since, (it was now two days after the party) and he owed her an apology.

Vlad decided that it would be a good idea to call her. He ran downstairs, grabbed the phone, dialled her number, and then waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he tried again three more times desperately hoping that she was not answering because she wasn't home or able to, and not because she didn't want to talk to him.

When he finally decided that he could not get a hold of her at the moment, he called Henry to ask about the tension between him and October at the end of the party. "We're fighting." Henry said through gritted teeth. "She's mad at me for talking with other girls."

"Well were you flirting with them?" Vlad asked. He knew Henry's past with girls.

"No, not really," Henry said. "It depends on what you mean by flirting."

"Dude, you have a girlfriend now; you can't do that. You should apologize." Vlad nagged.

"No, she should know that she's my girlfriend. Besides, she over reacted _way _too much. She should apologize to _me._"

"At least your girlfriend lives close to you." Vlad snapped.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked confused.

Vlad sighed. "Snow's aunt is forcing her to move to England for at least a year."

"What about college?"

"Boarding school."

"Wow, I'm sorry dude." Henry said apologetically.

"So am I," Vlad agreed, he then told Henry that he had to go. After he hung up the phone, Vlad sprawled out on the couch to watch TV. He was somewhat annoyed that Henry would act like this, but deep down he knew that it was very unlike Henry not to. He thought that Henry had changed his ways, but apparently not. (He secretly sided with October.) It wasn't just the fact that they were fighting that bothered Vlad, but it was because it made him think that, knowing the two of them, that they will make him choose between one another in the mere future, and honestly Vlad had no idea who he would pick. Sure Henry was his best friend and his drudge, but October had been there once upon a time for him when Henry was not.

Vlad watched the people move around the screen, but his head was too crowded to pay any attention. He wished that there was a possible way to jump into Snow's suitcase and to go to England with her, but he knew that thoughts like this were useless. Then thinking about Snow reminded him of trying to call her just a few moments ago, and her not answering. This really bothered Vlad, but he was sure it was because of the fact that she was his girlfriend and he felt like he did something wrong. He wondered what he was going to do with her gone for an entire year if he couldn't handle her not talking to him just after a few moments. He knew that he would not be able to call her, because of long distance costs, and they couldn't write long because of the time it took to send mail across the ocean.

Vlad slowly started to flutter his eyes, all this thinking made him tired. He slowly fell off into a deep sleep only noticing little, Otis walking into the door.


End file.
